Deaf but not defeated
by whoismiloguy
Summary: The Doctor, Amy and Rory set off on a new adventure. Post-The Big Bang. 11/Amy/Rory stuff.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Doctor was busy at the controls, setting the course for the next destination. Amy and Rory walked in, holding hands. "Doctor, where are we off to now?" Amy asked.

"Well... err...no idea. We seem to be drifting." the Doctor answered, to a huge "WHAT?" from Amy and Rory. "Relax, Pond-Williamses, ooh... hold on...Pond-Williamses, or Ponds, or Williamses? Or Williams-Ponds?" "DOCTOR!" Amy bellowed, finally silencing his incoherent rambling.

"Don't worry, you two. Just lie back in a comfy chair and enjoy the ride, OK?" The Doctor seemed to be in charge of everything. Rory left for the library, looking in the cooking section. He had a feeling that he should provide for Amy more. What else could he do? He couldn't build his own bigger-on-the-inside spaceship. He couldn't take her to fantastic places, except for that little jaunt to Paris for her 19th birthday. He finally found a cookbook of Jamie Oliver's, and settled down to read.

Amy left to find her bed, although because the TARDIS liked her, it gave her multiple beds of various scales of comfort. Many beds, means many bedrooms, and she ended up finding a room stacked high with music from a place called Tyringia 7. She picked up one 'CD', and turned the audio player (if you could call it that) on.

_Five minutes later..._

"Okay, Amy, your ears will need rest for a couple of days as they are bleeding quite profusely." At least, that was what it said on a small chalkboard The Doctor held up to her. The Doctor was checking her ears for any further damage. "The tissue will heal very, very, soon, but for now, when we're talking to you, we're going to use these," he wrote, referring to the chalkboards. "One for you, Rory," he said, handing a chalkboard to Rory, "and one for me. Tyringia 7. Nasty place. Never go there without earmuffs. I prefer pink fluffy ones myself."

The Doctor lead Amy to the control room and sat her down on the chairs. Suddenly...

WHOOP! WHOOP! WHOOP!

"Doctor, what was that?" Rory ran into the room.

"Ahh... yes... well, Rory, do you remember my little joke about us drifting?"

"How could I forget?"

"Yes, well... we're really drifting now."

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Previously...

_WHOOP! WHOOP! WHOOP!_

"_Doctor, what was that?" Rory ran into the room._

"_Ahh... yes... well, Rory, do you remember my little joke about us drifting?"_

"_How could I forget?"_

"_Yes, well... we're really drifting now."_

The Doctor flicked a few switches, but they didn't seem to have any effect. "Come ON! I want control of my TARDIS right now!" Finally, Rory pushed a button, and the ship stabilised. The Doctor looked at him like he'd just juggled seven balls while riding on a unicycle. In space.

"How did you do that?" he asked. "I don't know..." Rory looked as surprised as the Doctor. Amy piped up. "Can someone please write to me and tell me what's going on?" To her, nothing was wrong, apart from the fact that the Doctor was in one of his moods again. The Doctor pulled his chalkboard out and scrawled:** I LOST CONTROL OF THE TARDIS**. "Do you have it now?" **YES. **"Good."

Amy went back to her room (she found it this time). She plopped herself down on her four-poster bed. It was comfortable, with the pillows a perfect balance between firm and soft. She wondered about life, about the Doctor, about Rory. She wondered when she'd ever settle down with Rory. She wondered if life with the Doctor was ever going to end. And finally, she wondered if she'd ever get the chance to blow Tyringia 7 up. Or at least expose them to a moment of ear shattering silence.

The Doctor sat down on one of the TARDIS' motorbike style chairs. Suddenly a cow materialised next to the hatstand. The Doctor ran down the steps and stared at amazement at the cow. It mooed angrily at the Doctor. "Yes, yes, OK, OK! OK, standard cow from... Earth! Yes, Earth, I'd say!" Rory ran in, Amy close behind. "Erm... Doctor... there's a cow there." Amy deadpanned. **THANK YOU, MISS MARPLE, **the Doctor wrote, annoyed. "Doctor!" Rory shouted. When the Doctor turned back, the cow was gone.

"Either the TARDIS doesn't like me anymore or I'm getting old and stupid and blind and deaf. No offence." The Doctor flicked that last sentence at Amy, forgetting that even then she couldn't hear him. "Let's just go somewhere and relax, OK? How about Pondliams Island?" "Whatliams Island?" Rory asked. "Or Willipond Island?" "What are these islands, Doctor?"

"Well," he said, "the right way of saying it is 'What _is _this island?' as there is only one island. And," he continued, while typing on the communicationator (A.K.A his typewriter keyboard), it's now officially Amy and Rory Island, your own island in the South Pacific."

Rory told Amy what was going on, and she ran off to get swimwear. _The best thing about the beach,_ Rory thought. The terrific trio set off to the beach. The Doctor looked back at the TARDIS.

Little did they know that there was something around the corner that would shock them all...


End file.
